A vehicle is a device that carries a passenger or goods from one place to another by operating wheels. For example, a 2-wheel vehicle such as a motorcycle, a 4-wheel vehicle such as a sedan, and a train are vehicles.
To increase the safety and convenience of a user aboard a vehicle, technologies have recently been developed rapidly to equip vehicles with various sensors and electronic devices. Particularly, many devices for increasing the driving convenience of a user are under development.
Among them, demands for a display technology that fast and effectively provides various types of information related to vehicle driving to a user are on an increase. Accordingly, the trend is that various types of display devices are provided in a vehicle and the display devices are large to enable a driver to fast perceive visual information.
Meanwhile, thanks to the development of an image processing technology, a so-called mirroring function of sharing images between two different devices has been commercialized. If the mirroring function is executed, screen information of one device may be displayed on another device having a relatively large screen. Therefore, a user may receive a common image from two different devices.
Meanwhile, a plurality of passengers may be aboard a vehicle, and each passenger may display an image using his or her electronic device. In this case, each passenger may not be aware of images displayed on the electronic devices of the other passengers.